


When Your Lover is in Lust With a Frenchman, Do As the French Do

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: From the kink meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based from a prompt from the kink meme. Prompt: So I’d like to see America and England in a committed, lasting relationship with no major problems. However, one night, America calls out someone else’s name during climax. This leads to lots of insecurity, genuine apologies and comforting. If possible if you could not make England’s response flat out anger but steer more towards hurt (though a little hurt/anger is fine). <br/>Bonus- America doesn’t actually have any real sexual connection to other person, he was just curious as to where fantasizing would lead.<br/>Bonus- It’s Frances name he calls.<br/>Bonus- England and France are friends, but tend to bicker and initially England ignores France when they meet up but eventually spills why in hopes the “country of love knows what to do”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Lover is in Lust With a Frenchman, Do As the French Do

"So...so close!" Alfred whined, throwing his head back upon the pillows. Arthur grasped his cock and stroked in time to his thrusts. He could feel his own orgasm almost there. He was so close, pleasure burning in his veins. He just needed....

"Ah, Francis!" Alfred screamed out, white hot come spurting into Arthur's hand.

Arthur's thoughts skidded to a stop. His erection died immediately and he slid out of Alfred. Alfred was breathing heavily, coming down from his high when his eyes popped open, panic easily shown.

"Fuck!"

Arthur was gathering his clothes from around the room, refusing to let his emotions show.

"Artie..." Alfred's hands reached out to him but Arthur pushed them away.

"Don't..." Arthur warned, glaring. As he placed his pants and trousers on, he took a deep breaths, trying to sort out his emotions but the only thing that was running through his mind was Alfred's impassioned cry of a name that wasn't his.

"Arthur, let me explain." Alfred said, bed sheet wrapped around him.

That broke Arthur out of his stoicism. "Explain what? That you cried out another man's name when we were in bed. And not just another man's but t-that that frog's!" Arthur felt anger and hurt crash through him, causing his chest to tighten. "I don't know how long you've been seeing him but I assure you-"

"No! No! I'm not cheating on you with Francis!" Alfred said, eye wide and hurt at the accusation.

Arthur looked into those bright, hurt, blue eyes and felt his throat tighten. The thought that Alfred wanted someone else other than him... Tears pricked at his eyes. He avoided Alfred's gaze as he turned and picked his shirt up.

Was he no longer good enough for Alfred? Arthur thought as he slid on his shirt. Fuck, he knew that Alfred would get bored with him and move on. But he always suspected he would move on to Kiku or Ivan instead of Francis. I bet it's because of his stupid, fucking reputation of being a better lover. Arthur thought bitterly, trying to button up his shirt. "Francis always had better hair and clothes. His eyebrows don't look like two bloody callapitters. And goddamnit, why won't this bloody shirt button?" Arthur yelled at the blurry buttons.

A pair of hands buttoned up the shirt for him. Arthur wiped the tears away with his hands, not wanting Alfred to see.

"Arthur, please let me explain." Alfred whispered, looking up at him completely dejected.

Arthur sighed, knowing he could never refuse Alfred anything. He crossed his arms, trying not to crumble under the American's gaze and stared at him.

"Arthur, you gotta know I love you and I'm not cheating on you with Francis. It's just that..." Alfred squirmed under Arthur's hurt emerald gaze. How did it get to the point where he had to assure Arthur he wasn't cheating? Oh yeah, calling out another man's name is a red flag. He ran a hand through his hair and looked back at Arthur before plunging on. "I was just curious. I mean, I'm not attracted to Francis or anything. I just wanted to imagine what it would be like. I love everything about you, Arthur. I would never leave you."

Arthur felt his heart break at the pleading man before him. But he couldn't do this. Not now. He shook his head. "I'm going to get a hotel room tonight. I need some time and space to think about this."

Alfred opened his mouth to protest but Arthur replied, "Alfred, please." He shut his mouth and nodded. Alfred watched him leave, heart-broken.

 

Arthur stared at his cellphone screen, confused. "Now, wherr's that -hic- damned frog's number? -hic-" After renting out a room, he immediately went to the mini-bar and got his outrageously drunk. The bottle of scotch was on the floor, spilling the last of its amber liquid to the floor.

"Why is this so -hic- bloody hard?" He slurred as he tried to punch in a number. The phone was now calling someone and Arthur placed it to his ear, ready to chew Francis out.

"Hello?" A soft voice answered.

"Y- you!" Arthur slurred, unable to remember the damned kid's name. "W-where's Francis?"

The voice on the other end sighed and Arthur heard some muttering until he got Francis on the line.

"Arthur, it's 3 in the morning-"

"You bastard! You fucking frog bastard!"

"Mon ami, are you drunk?"

"I'm not your fucking friend, frog. You idiot. Why the hell do you have to fuck everything up for me? I'll never forgive you for taking Calais, you bastard. And rejecting me from the Common Market. And now this? You're a fucking bastard." Arthur felt himself gearing up to go on when he thought about Alfred and how he pleaded with him. He felt the years well up.

"Ugh. I do not need to listen to this. Call me when you're sober." Francis was about to hang up when he heard sniffling on the other end. "Arthur, are you crying?"

"N-no!" Arthur sniffed, furiously wiping the tears running down his face.

"Mon Dieu, this is serious." Francis whispered. He turned to Matthew, who was listening, worried. Arthur heard whispering on the other line before Francis was back. "Arthur, where are you?"

"Why do you want to know? So you can rub it in?"

"Just tell me!" Francis insisted.

"Ambassador's Hotel, room..." Arthur grabbed his room key packet, squinting at the moving numbers. "Room 312"

"Okay, don't go anywhere. And for once in your life, Angleterre, don't do anything stupid! I'll be right there!"

The line disconnected. Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. The next few hours were spent in unconscious bliss.

 

Arthur awoke to the sun blinding him.

"Bon matin!" Francis trilled as he pulled the curtains open.

"Ugh, my head... What happened...." Arthur shot up as he remembered. "Please tell me I'm dreaming." He said, his face in his hands.

"No, I'm real and you're awake. Here."

Arthur looked up to see Francis handing him ginger ale and some pills. He downed them as Francis started to clean the room a bit. He shuddered as he saw the empty bottle of scotch and the half-empty bottle of whiskey.

"You really need a better way to deal with your problems." Francis said, grabbing the bottles. He then, disappeared to reappear with a tray of food. He placed it in Arthur's lap and grabbed a slice of fruit.

"So, tell me, what made you so upset that you called Big Brother France at three in the morning?"

Arthur's cheeks burned as he drank some hot tea. In the light of day, Francis would be the last person to talk to about this.

Francis was waiting patiently, chewing on the apple slice.

Arthur looked down, unable to look at the Frenchman and sighed. "Alfredscreamedoutyournameduringsex."

Francis stopped chewing and sighed. He moved closer to Arthur and placed his arm around Arthur's shoulders.

Arthur would have fought him off but he couldn't stop thinking about why Alfred would want Francis instead of him. He took a look at Francis in the morning sunlight and felt his heart sink in his chest. His insecurities came rushing back at him. "Does- does he like you more than me? I mean, why would he? I thought I would be enough for him."

Francis placed his chin on top of Arthur's head as Arthur retold what happened. "Does he not want me? Maybe if I looked more like you, he would still want me and not be bored. I don't know what I would do if I lost him." He buried his face in Francis' shoulder as the Frenchman patted his head. How to fix this dilemma?

"I got it!"

"W-what?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"Well, if Alfred wants to satisfy his curiosity then we must give him what he needs!"

Arthur growled. "I wouldn't let you have sex with him!"

Francis shook his head, rolling his eyes. "No, I wouldn't do that to mon Matthieu. I was talking about you."

"Um, what do you mean..." Arthur said, afraid. But Francis just smiled.

 

Alfred sighed as he walked through his door. He spent all day trying to find Arthur to no avail. He sent him at least 30 texts and flooded his voicemail. "I really fucked up." He whispered, running a hand through his hair.

A clattering sound came from upstairs. Alfred's head shot up and he slowly walked upstairs. The sound came from his bedroom. He opene the door cautiously and saw....

"Francis?"

"No, you damned twit!"

"Arthur?!?!" He said, incredulously.

Arthur's hair was long and flowy, like Francis' and he was wearing tight black pants and a well-fitting white shirt. Even his eyebrows were plucked. He looked almost exactly like the Frenchman.

"A-Arthur, why...why do you look like that?" He said, walking up to the man.

Arthur sighed. "Because I can't lose you and if that means looking like this damned frog then it's a small price to pay."

Alfred was stunned as Arthur took his hand and led him to the bed.

"Now, mon amour, shall we get started?" Arthur said, in a terrible French accent. "Honhonhonhon..."

Alfred felt tears come to his eyes and pulled Arthur into a bone-crushing hug. "You bastard! What are you doing?" Arthur said, struggling against Alfred's grip.

When Alfred let go, there were tears in his eyes. "Arthur, I love you. Please forgive me. I love everything about you and you never have to change for me. You are the only one I ever wanted and I'm never going to leave you for anyone ever."

Arthur held onto Alfred this time when Alfred hugged him. "Really?" He whispered against his shoulder.

"Yes." Alfred said back. He pulled Arthur on top of him as they fell onto the bed. "Now, how about we get to the makeup sex?"

"Ah, yes!" Arthur moaned as Alfred started kissing his neck.

 

Arthur snuggled into Alfred's chest afterward.

"So, how did this happen?" Alfred said, marveling at Arthur's long hair. Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Tweezers, magic and pain."

Alfred laughed. "So..." He wriggled his eyebrows, suggestively. "How about wearing a French maid outfit?"

Arthur punched Alfred's chest. "Absolutely not!"

Alfred laughed and kissed him. "It's okay. I love you just the way you are."

"Idiot...I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I took some liberties with this so I hope you liked it!
> 
> Historical Notes:
> 
> English Queen Mary married King Philip II of Spain and lost Calais in a war between England and Spain versus France. She said that she died with Calais as her biggest regret.
> 
> In 1962, England applied to join the Common Market of Europe (after making trade deals with the Nordic countries that it didn't really trade with.) Apparently, they were rejected because the French president of that time said England was America's bulldog. (Ouch.)


End file.
